


Nunca Jamás

by CarmenRuizG



Series: Érase una vez: ¿y si...? [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love, Neverland, The Jolly Roger
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenRuizG/pseuds/CarmenRuizG
Summary: Tras embarcar en el Jolly Roger para ir a Nunca Jamás en busca de Henry, Emma se deja llevar con Regina.





	Nunca Jamás

**Author's Note:**

> Hasta el día 12 de enero a las 23:59 (hora peninsular española) podéis comentar quién queréis que sea el protagonista de la siguiente historia.

Emma alzó la cabeza cuando tocaron a la puerta del camarote. No podía llamarlo suyo, pues había bajado de cubierta y escogido uno al azar de entre todos los del _Jolly Roger_.

—¿Sí?

Regina se asomó desde el exterior.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Ella respiró hondo, se puso en pie y asintió. Regina cerró la puerta tras de sí y se aclaró la garganta.

—No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar y quería… —Hizo una pausa, colocándose frente a ella—… agradecerte que me ayudaras con el diamante.

Eso. Pensaba que había ido a hablar de Henry, o del plan de Gold de ir a buscarle a la isla de Nunca Jamás él solo. Emma esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—No hay de qué.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo hiciste?

Emma cerró los ojos un momento y le dijo la respuesta que les había dado a todos en la Abuelita, hacía tan solo unas horas. La respuesta que se había dado a sí misma, aunque tal vez estuviera incompleta.

—Henry ya ha perdido a su padre. No voy a permitir que pierda también a una madre.

Regina se quedó mirándola, como si no supiera qué decir. Emma no añadió nada. Era la primera vez que le admitía que Henry era también su hijo, y sin pelear, o al menos eso creía.

—¿Cómo sabías que funcionaría? —preguntó Regina al final—. ¿Que sería suficiente?

Ella no tenía fuerzas para inventarse una excusa decente.

—No lo sabía. Pero valía la pena arriesgarse.

—¿Por mí? —Regina la miró a los ojos.

—Por ti.

Emma no supo quién se inclinó hacia quién, quién tomó la iniciativa para que, al instante siguiente, sus labios se rozasen en un beso suave y tímido.

—¿Emma? —Regina había cerrado los ojos.

—Regina… —La besó otra vez, un instante, y luego se separó y retrocedió un paso—. Me importas. No sé expresarlo de otro modo, porque no sé identificar lo que siento. No con todo lo que ha pasado. —No con Neal tan reciente—. Y lo siento, lo siento por ser un caos y por no tener nada claro y por… todo —dijo al final—. Por no poder ofrecerte nada seguro.

Regina sonrió. Era una sonrisa de verdad, de esas que no podía contener. Le pasaba cuando veía a Henry, Emma se había fijado. Nunca la había visto sonreír tan sinceramente como cuando estaba con su hijo…, exceptuando aquella vez.

Pero no dijo nada. Se quedó mirándola, con la cabeza inclinada, en silencio. Aquella sonrisa perfecta empezó a antojársele forzada.

—La he cagado, ¿no? —añadió entonces Emma, retrocediendo más—. Lo siento, Regina, de verdad. Ha sido un error. No sé cómo he podido pensar…

—Has pensado bien —la interrumpió ella, enmarcándole la cara con las manos. Estaban frías—. Yo tampoco sé expresar lo que siento, Emma, pero… —Tragó saliva—… es indudable que siento algo. Y no te preocupes por la inseguridad; yo tampoco puedo ofrecer nada mejor.

Aquello la hizo sonreír.

—¿Crees que Henry estará bien? —preguntó al final, cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado denso y no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

—No confío en Gold —replicó Regina—, pero el plan de Garfio no está mal. O, si no, puedo transportarnos a la isla con mi magia.

Emma asintió. Aquella vez fue Regina quien se inclinó para besarla.

—Nunca Jamás —murmuró después del beso—. Nunca jamás pensé que apreciaría a la Salvadora —rió.

—Nunca jamás creí que me importaría la Reina Malvada —replicó ella, siguiéndole el juego.

Se miraron durante un momento largo y después se besaron con intensidad. Regina la sujetó de la cintura y Emma la atrajo hacia sí. Cuando los besos terminaron, Emma se quitó la camiseta.

—No te asustes —murmuró—. No quiero hacer nada, sólo… me gustaría que me abrazaras. Lo necesito —admitió.

Regina asintió y la ayudó a quitarse los pantalones. Ella también se desnudó y su abrigo añil fue a parar al suelo. Se abrazaron. Regina le recorrió la espalda con las manos, susurrándole al oído que todo iba a estar bien. Emma rompió a llorar, aferrándose a ella. Cómo había echado aquello de menos, cómo lo necesitaba. Cariño, nada más; que alguien la abrazase de verdad, que comprendiese sus miedos y compartiese sus objetivos. Que lo hiciera sabiéndolo todo. Alguien que la conociese.

¿Quién si no iba a ser? La enemiga de su madre, la madre de su hijo, la responsable de la maldición. La alcaldesa de Storybrooke. Regina.

O tal vez no. Tal vez aquello sólo eran fantasías suyas que proyectaba en ella porque era en quien más sentido tenía, a quien tenía más cerca. ¿Tenía sentido sentir aquello por alguien que había intentado envenenarla y la había querido muerta? ¿Por alguien a quien había conocido y con quien se relacionaba a través de la rivalidad? ¿A alguien a quien le costaba asociar con su pasado de asesinatos, destrucción y venganza?

No podía responder, al menos no en aquel momento.

—No quiero perderle —sollozó—. No puedo perderle a él también.

—Y no vas a perderle. —Regina le quitó el pelo de la cara y le acarició la mejilla—. No voy a dejar que eso ocurra. Te lo juro.

Se besaron otra vez y se tumbaron sobre la cama, que era demasiado pequeña para dos personas. Emma se refugió en el hombro de Regina.

—Gracias —le dijo.

—A ti.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta. Emma se incorporó y empezó a vestirse.

—Un momento —pidió.

Regina también recuperó su ropa.

—¿Emma? —lo dijo con la puerta en la mano.

—¿Sí?

—Esto no es un final.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y la vio salir del camarote al tiempo que Garfio entraba. No, no lo era. Era un comienzo de posibilidades impensables y nunca jamases.


End file.
